1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for depositing useful layers of materials on substrates, for example, semiconductor wafers, used in the manufacture of semiconductor dies. More particularly, this invention relates to a method and apparatus for substantially eliminating unwanted deposition on the edge of the wafer.
2. Background